This invention relates generally to tack type sewing machines for attaching belt loops to garments and more particularly to the method and apparatus associated with such machines for positioning and holding such loops and garments during the stitching operations.
Belt loops are normally sewn to garments in two ways, both being difficult and time consuming. Belt loops sewn on casual or work cloths, such as dungarees or jeans have both ends folded under with visible stitching through both folded ends. Dress and more formal clothing have drop type belt loops wherein the upper end is stitched to the garment and the loop is folded over covering the stitched end. The other or bottom end of the loop is folded under and sewn to the garment with visible stitching through the folded end. The present invention is directed to stitching such drop loops.
Belt loops may be made as a ribbon-like preform stored on a spool for future use by cutting the ribbon into discrete lengths, the desired lengths of the loops to be stitched to a garment. Alternatively, belt loops may be made at the time they are stitched or tacked on to garments.
The present invention can be used with belt loops which have been stored or concurrently made and contemplates the use of a belt loop folder/feeder providing prefolded belt loops which are folded substantially in half with the bottom end folded under so that the top end of the loop extends past the folded under end and is exposed.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of stitching drop type belt loops to garments and the apparatus for accomplishing the same.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the foregoing novel method and apparatus which is particularly adapted for automatic operation.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide the foregoing apparatus which positively grips and positions a drop type belt loop and the garment to which the belt loop is to be sewn during the stitching operation.
And another object of the present invention is to obviate the necessity of folding a drop type belt loop during the stitching operation.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear more fully hereinafter from a consideration of the detailed description which follows, taken together with the accompanying drawings wherein a single embodiment of the invention is illustrated by way of example. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for illustration purposes only and are not to be construed as defining the limits of the invention.